


Erotyczne fantazje 125

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 125

Ruby położyła swoją partnerkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi starszej łowczyni. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej wilgotną kobiecość. Kiedy dziedziczka poczuła, że Ruby daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się odwdzięczy.

Wkrótce obie łowczynie lizały swoje cipki, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Nagłe fale rozkoszy zalały obie dziewczyny. Wyprężyły się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił całkowicie ich ciała. Po krótkiej chwili opadły bez słów na materac swojego łóżka.


End file.
